Moons & Fangs
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Everybody has secrets, ones that aren't treated like such that everyone knows, and ones that are guarded like gold until, some times beyond, the grave and Eleanor Gabrielle Walker was no exception to this truthful and cruel fact. R&R


Chapter 1

At 7 years old Eleanor Walker knew she was different from all the other children in London, she loved to run and get messy like the boys and hated anything to do with pink, frills, tea parties and dolls. Of course she knew she was different by more ways than likes and dislikes, she was very different in appearances as well. While most little girls had hair the color of corn silk or chocolate and was either straight as an arrow or gently ringletted her hair was a deep shade of auburn red and hung down her back in untamable corkscrew curls.

Her eye color itself wasn't uncommon however, plenty of little girls had eyes that were the color of milk chocolate but none of them held such a lively, wild and free spirited light as her's even when they were at their happiest. But the biggest difference of all was a secret she hid and was never allowed to tell ANYONE under ANY conditions, the secret that she and her mother, Alice, became a pair of wolves that ran the streets of the city every full moon. At 15 Nellie was old enough to go off on her own during full moons if she wished but she always stayed close to her mother, in case something happened to either of them. A chilled night in late September Nellie had taken the chance to run through the winding alley ways of the city as fast as her legs would carry her, the wind whipped through her rust red fur, there was something exhilarating about being able to run even if only in the confines of the city and she loved every minute of it.

Slowing to a trot Nellie looked around at the part of London she was in and sniffed the air following a scent to where it was strongest looking up to see a young couple sitting together on a bench under a dim streetlamp. Something stirred inside her chest making her whine without thinking, the girl looked over her shoulder hearing the noise but seen nothing in the shadowy alley way before shrugging and turning back to the boy at her side. Nellie arrived at the park following her mother's scent until she found the older female wolf lying under a large tree, her fur was silver as the moon that shined down on her, her eyes were black as the sky and reflected the stars just as clearly as a mirror. With another whine she went to her mother's side and flopped down resting her head in her paws ignoring the nudge of her mother's muzzle against her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Once the moon began to sink low in the sky the pair made their way home passing the young couple hidden in shadow making Nellie whine again before throwing her head back and howling, as the howl came to an end she ran ahead trying to get away from the feeling not caring who heard her as she ran into the open cellar of her house pacing the floor until dawn when she finally fell asleep on the bed of old blankets in the corner curled around herself. When she finally came upstairs, dressed in a clean dress her mother brought down while she slept, the bakery was in full swing with customers talking and eating a number of her mother's sweet treats, she placed a quick kiss on her mother's cheek before grabbing an apron and pulling it on. Nellie had helped around the shop since she was old enough to ask the customers what they would like, as she grew older many of the young men would come in and try to turn her eye to them but most gave up soon after discovering her stubborn nature.

Today was no different, the bakery was busy as ever, young men came in and tried to chat her up, the old women were gossiping about this and that, but it was the gossip between two girls barely older than herself that caught her attention.

"Did you hear that howling last night? I could have sworn it was right outside my house!"

The girl speaking was blonde enough her hair could have been made of snow and her eyes matched the sky on the rare sunny day. Across from her a girl with hair the color of mud and eyes green as moss looked at the blonde intently.

"You heard it too?! My brother said he heard it and when he looked out his window he saw a wolf!"

The blonde rolled her eyes as Nellie swallowed thickly where she stood cleaning a table near by.

"He's lying, there are no wolves in England, they were hunted to extinction here in the 14th century. It was probably a stray hunting dog."

She didn't sound to sure of her own answer in Nellie's mind as the other girl sipped her tea.

"It didn't sound like a dog and Eric said it was to big when I suggested that to him."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she set a few coin on the table the stood.

"Yeah and Eric is 11 years old too, he always makes up stories,"

She paused and looked to Alice with a smile.

"Thank you for the pie Mrs. Walker, it was delicious as always."

Behind the counter Alice smiled and waved at the blonde with a flour coated hand as she left. Nellie moved to the table seeing the brunette's discouraged expression.

"So your brother said 'e saw the ruddy beast?"

The girl looked up shocked out of her thinking before nodding timidly, like most of the girls this one felt slightly intimidated by some invisible force that came off Nellie.

"Yeah and no one believes him because he's always telling stories but I know he isn't, there's no way those sounds could come from a dog they're too wild, too pained."

Nellie raised an eyebrow leaning on her hands as she placed them on the table, dark eyes glinting with curiosity and something more.

"Pained? What makes ya say that?"

The girl shrugs looking away to the table top.

"I don't know, it just sounds sad because it can't go run away from the city, my mom thinks it was some wealthy man's pet before it got loose taking refuge where no one can find it."

Nellie nods in a way that comes of as sympathetic as the girl turns her green eyes on her and smiles.

"I'm Jessica by the way."

She held out a hand to Nellie who blinked but smiled and shook her hand.

"Nellie, nice to meet ya Jessica."

Jessica smiled brightly and talked a bit longer when Nellie wasn't tending other customers before leaving with the rest of the afternoon rush leaving only Nellie and her mom who smiled putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry love, they will not figure anything out, it's safe so long as we aren't caught."

Nellie nodded with a sigh before walking to the door.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

Alice nodded watching her daughter with eyes that even as a human reminded Nellie of the night sky.

"Alright, be careful and be back before sunset."

Nellie nodded before leaving the bakery and walked to the park. She was just about to start walking along the path when a gruff voice spoke behind her.

"And where is a pretty little flower like you going alone?"

Nellie didn't need to turn to know the owner of the voice, she'd recognize it anywhere after growing up hearing it read her countless stories. She spun around smiling hugely up at her father, Elijah, before throwing herself at him and hugging his neck making him give a hearty laugh before hugging her back and kissing her crown of messy curls. Working as a dock hand and fixing the sea battered ships ment Elijah was seldom home before midnight and still around the house after dawn so the moments he got to slip away and be with his wife and daughter were highly treasured.

Pulling away from the hug he cupped Nellie's chin and looked her over smiling.

"Beautiful as ever, when did my little pup get so grown up?"

Nellie smiled with a laugh.

"I 'aven't changed that much since last week!"

Elijah smiled and removed his hand so Nellie could take his arm as they began walking through the park talking about this and that as topics came to their minds. After getting halfway through the park Elijah seemed to remember something and his mood turned slightly worried making Nellie look up at him confused.

"Listen pup there's something you should know."

Nellie's eyes held a glimmer of confusion and curiosity, last time he'd spoke those words to her was when she was three and told her they were moving to London, surely they weren't moving again. Elijah thought for a moment before looking down at her.

"Your mother is...she's going to have a baby."

Nellie didn't respond for a moment before she began laughing drawing a look of confusion to her father's face. After a moment her laughs calmed and she beamed happily.

"That's great! I've wanted a little brother or sister for a long time! It'll be nice having a sibling."

Elijah smiled turning to face her and cupped her cheeks as he kissed her forehead.

"How did I get so lucky to have a daughter like you Eleanor?"

Nellie relaxed into his hold and closed her eyes smiling.

"Sheer luck? Dark magic? Am I getting close?"

She giggled as Elijah laughed shaking his head as they began walking back to the bakery.

"Only you my darling would consider those things possible."

Once they get back home Nellie goes to her mother and hugs her happily congratulating her and talking about names and genders like an excited child making Alice chuckle and shake her head smiling.

 _ **A/N: 'ello loves! please don't be mad at me but the plot bunnies struck again and I had to get this idea onto paper and shared with you all so I hope you enjoyed it! please leave your thoughts they are the food that my plot bunnies need to keep making new ideas and chapter!**_


End file.
